Hermann Markus
"Oh look! It's Hermann Markus. Prove that this one's innocent, Schnee will be so proud that Markus would be on our sides... and on our backs. Hope he can help the Exeron fighters as well... I guess." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Yellow Girl and the Good Officer Hermann Markus is a former member of the SS Assault Riot Officers and is, later on, a friendly officer. He was joined SS Assault Riot Officers at first, as he was willing to kill any Exeron fighters in a Coalition of the Red Star base in Khartoum, Sudan, along with a Sudanese Armed Forces general, who is good friend of his, Rashad Jibril Hakimi. He and Hakimi used to kill every Exeron fighter, all under the commands of Hermann Fegelein, the Führer of the Nazi Union, and Omar al-Bashir, the President of the Republic of the Sudan. He killed more enemy soldiers when he use an anti-Exeron fighter baton, an anti-animal aura Makarov pistol, a Wolf Riot Shield and an Anti-Exeron fighter riot gear. He wasn't feared by Team CFVY, because he is different from SS Assault Riot Officers, but in "The Yellow Girl and the Good Officer," Yang been captured by the Nazi Union when SS Assault Riot Officers threatened her for wanting to kill them, and/or protect one captured Exeron fighter and said that no one believe her aura attacks, to make her fear and put her eyes in tears by ensuring that no one can believe her aura attacks. Yang has been captured in another Coalition of the Red Star base in Omdurman so as to make Hermann Markus and Rashad Jibril Hakimi feel sad for her as she is a beautiful girl, have a cute personality, and is like a hot girl before SS Assault Riot Officers captured her. In an anti-aura jail room, he and Hakimi sees a crying Yang, but he won't hurt her, because he liked her, and she will tell him when he doesn't hurt herself. As Rashad Jibril Hakimi is freeing Exeron fighters and Egyptian Army POWs, Hermann Markus is using his noodles, drinking bottles, eating rice, and then he tells his story to help captured Yang in a hard day for her. When he meet disguised SS officers and a white girl wearing a Waffen-SS officer uniform, the disguised SS officers are Team JNPR, Ruby Rose, Blake, Su Ji-Hoon, Miles Callisto and Princess Nella, and a white girl who is wearing a Waffen-SS officer uniform is none other than Weiss Schnee. Blake threatened both Hermann Markus and Rashad Jibril Hakimi that he was hurting and beating Yang, but he admitted that it is true but he and Hakimi would help Yang, and now he liked Team RWBY. Only one could think of Hermann Markus, who is Su Ji-Hoon, he could think about him that he is actually a good officer when he doesn't hurt Yang, and he want find a way to reform to get into the Grand Alliance, along with Hakimi. Yang, crying in a jail room to make Markus and Hakimi both feel sad, and to be wanted to find a way to reform so they can both join the Grand Alliance for himself, Hakimi, the Grand Alliance and Yang so as to help Team RWBY, Team JNPR and the heroes of Grand Alliance to find Ember Celica and the key to save Yang. When he joined Team RWBY, he will find a way to reform with the help of Hakimi, redeeming themselves, and serve Team RWBY for the Exeron fighters. He will fight for himself, Hakimi, and for the Nazi Union, and later including Team RWBY, Team JNPR, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Exeron Union, the Egyptian Armed Forces, the Arab Maghreb Union, and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Biography Joining Team RWBY Battle of Edmonton Category:Adults Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Blondes Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Egyptian Army Members Category:Exeron Union Members Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Future Alliance (characters) Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Live Action Characters Category:Males Category:Nazi Union (characters) Category:Officers Category:Reformed Characters Category:SS Assault Riot Officers Category:Sudanese Armed Forces Members Category:Survivors Category:Team JNPR Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:Traitors Category:Villains Category:Waffen-SS Members